katana_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Chinatown
Chinatown is an area in New Mecca as well as the sixth mission in Katana ZERO. Plot summary Zero finds himself waking up after having been asleep on the floor. Once he has fully come about, he opens the door to find that the little girl is there. She somewhat timidly asks if Zero is angry at her, where he generally expresses that he is not. She expresses that her father's friends came over the previous night and frightened her, forcing her to hide under the stairs with her toys Leviathan and Behemoth. Possibly feeling a bit guilty for not being able to help her, Zero offers to get her some food. In his brief effort to find something edible, he is only able to recover some edible "protein paste." After explaining that he has to leave, he makes it clear that the girl will be allowed to stay as long as she doesn't rummage around his living space. When Zero visits the Psychiatrist's office this time around, he suffers the very unpleasant side effects of his Chronos withdrawal. In his attempt to explain what went wrong with his mission in regards to Omar Al-Qasim, he becomes very unfocused and events seem to jump around haphazardly. Zero has a vivid hallucination of V talking to him about the worst of Chronos withdrawal, potentially leading to limitless mental suffering at the hands of the drug. By the time Zero snaps fully back into reality, he finds himself discussing the nature of meeting the Dragon. The Psychiatrist tasks Zero with tracking down the dragon, who is said to have been last spotted in a Chinatown casino. Zero goes to casino and makes his way past the bouncer into the VIP room. Inside the room, the Dragon and a woman in a New Mecca military uniform are talking. The dragon attempts to convince the woman to join his quest for revenge, though she seems somewhat reserved, stating that with the death of Omar Al-Qasim, she has no way to keep herself supplied with Chronos. Zero interrupts their meeting, and the woman attacks Zero to give the dragon time to escape. Zero kills her in his Chronos vision, but in reality they clash blades, the woman seemingly canceling out Zero's prediction with one of her own. Afterwards the woman escapes using a concussion grenade. Zero takes the opportunity to retrieve the security tapes from the Mutual-Nil Prison before chasing after the dragon. Zero fights his way through a squad of police officers while chasing the Dragon, but is eventually cornered and surrounded by the police. Before Zero has a chance to act, The Masked Men appear in front of Zero and the police, slowing time to a crawl and speaking to Zero. They offer Zero the choice to die and prevent an unknown fate from befalling the little girl, or to live and keep fighting. Zero chooses to live, and the masked men telepathically kill all of the police officers. Zero escapes afterwards, aborting the mission to track the dragon. Notes * Certain signs in Chinatown are written in Cyrillic . * The arcade machines in the background of this mission feature the titles of "Shovel Knight" and "Rivals of Aether." Achievements *'''The End:' '' - at the end of the mission, Zero is surrounded by a massive police squad. Suddenly, two masked men give the Zero a choice between Life and Death. To achieve an achievement, you must choose 'I want to die'. Category:Locations Category:Tapes